


Stupid Sour Wolf

by CatJetRat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatJetRat/pseuds/CatJetRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3x14. Derek returns to Beacon Hills. Stiles missed him. Then he makes the mistake of wondering why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sour Wolf

Derek was looking a little ragged, Stiles couldn’t help but noticing. No visible marks, obviously, werewolf, duh, but there was some slight tension around his eyes, and a weariness in his stance. Stiles sort of wanted to ask if he was okay, but he had a tiny suspicion that if he even implied that Derek was anything less than the biggest and baddest of the wolves, Stiles would end up with a hand around his throat and large teeth way, way too close to his face and seriously, his life had been threatened enough already. Mostly by Derek. Who was saying things. That he should probably be paying attention to.

“…called a Kitsune. But I have no idea what one would be doing in Beacon Hills.”

“Was she born that way, like you?” Scott asked.

Derek’s brow furrowed. “Probably not. One of her parents would have had to be one, and her dad clearly wasn’t, and since it’s not the kind of thing you can really keep from your spouse, her mom likely wasn’t one either.”

Scott sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. “How have we not noticed her before now?”

“Kitsunes aren’t exactly fond of werewolves. She was possibly unconsciously staying out of our way, and, if you haven’t noticed, we’ve been a little distracted the last year and a half.” Derek raised his eyebrows, and Scott flushed. “I’ll do some research, try to figure out where her alpha might be. I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks,” Scott nodded, and Derek leaned over his books again, a clear dismissal. “Come on,” he muttered to Stiles, pulling at his sleeve.

“Give me a minute,” he said, glancing back at Derek. When he looked to Scott again, Scott had his adorable confused puppy face on.

“Why?”

“Just…I’ll be right down, okay?”

Scott frowned, but walked away, sliding the loft door shut. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, not looking up from his books. “Why are you still here?”

“I…um…” Now that he was faced with a terrifying, albeit slightly less powerful werewolf, who had spent much of their acquaintanceship shoving Stiles up against walls, his courage was faltering a bit. Which was stupid, he knew at this point that Derek wouldn’t actually hurt him, but still.

“Yes?”

“Why did you go? We—we needed you, Scott had just become an Alpha, and he, Allison, and I participated in a ritual to help you take down Ms. Blake, which nearly drove all of us insane.”

“You’re still in one piece,” Derek said simply.

“Yeah, but –”

Derek finally deigned to look him in the eye. “It’s not my job to protect you.”

Stiles didn’t really know what to say to that. It was true, it wasn’t Derek’s job. Still….

“I thought we were all trying to look out for each other now.” His voice cracked a little, and Derek’s gaze softened minutely. 

“I needed to take care of my sister, Stiles. It wasn’t about that.”

“Where is she, anyway?” Stiles asked, somewhat desperate for a change of subject now.

“That’s none of your concern,” Derek replied smoothly, returning his attention to his research.

Stiles fidgeted for a second. He didn't exactly want to go, though he wasn't sure why.

Derek looked up again, his eyes flashing blue. Not as aggressive as usual, but it got the point across. “Goodbye, Stiles.”

Not really having a choice, Stiles sighed and turned on his heel. “I missed you, you stupid sour wolf,” he muttered under his breath.

Quietly, so quietly Stiles thought he may have imagined it, Derek murmured, “I missed you too.”


End file.
